Ko-Metru
Ko-Metru was a loaction in Metru Nui. History Creation Ko-Metru, along with the other regions of Metru-Nui, was created created with the island. It became one of the two most informative locations on the island that revolved around the Ko-Matoran inhabitants observing the Stars in hopes of predicting the Future. Due to the natural tendency for its inhabiting Ko-Matoran to prefer colder climates, Ko-Metru was known for its cold temperatures. This discouraged industry in the city but allowed Ko-Metru to become a peaceful, intellectual environment. Ko-Matoran eventually discovered the Knowledge Tower Crystal, which they planted towards the center of their city and allowed a cluster of high buildings to be grown. This meant that Scholars were able to take residence and work in such buildings. As the lifestyle of Scholars became better, Ko-Matoran began to dream of one day becoming one themselves and were encouraged to follow intellectual paths. Incidentally, Ko-Matoran began to study Astrology in hopes of using their Mathematical skills in predicting future events. The Future became a large part of most Ko-Matoran's lives; to an extent where scholars would think of what the future could hold in depth and promoted patience. Matoran Civil War However, the Metru-Nui Civil War later started from a trading dispute between Ta-Metru and Po-Metru. The Ta-Matoran claimed that Po-Matoran then sunk a number of their trading ships and so Ta-Matoran retaliated by damaging Po-Metru warehouses. This attracted the attention of other Matoran and the conflict escalated when Onu-Metru sided with Ta-Metru while Le-Metru allied with Po-Metru. It has been said that the Ko-Matoran tried to stop the conflict but then ended up siding with Po-Metru and Le-Metru. The Ga-Matoran tried to remain out of the conflict but was eventually dragged onto Ta-Metru and Onu-Metru's side. The actions of the two sides did not become militant for a long time but war eventually broke out between the six cities. Work was abandoned by most Matoran and fighting started in the streets. The Turaga, who served as the island's leader at the time, did little to prevent the conflict, which was possibly why the Turaga was replaced by Turaga Dume. Eventually, as Metru-Nui's trade stopped and started causing problems elsewhere in the Matoran Universe, Makuta Miserix assigned Makuta Teridax to stop the war. Teridax did this by gathering a large number of rebels and had them sealed in the Archives. He then unleashed the Rahi on them. This ended the war abbruptly but created a poor relationship between the Matoran of Metru-Nui and the Makuta. Morbuzakh The Matoran of Ko-Metru later resided in peace for a time until the Morbuzakh became known as a threat to all Matoran of Metru-Nui. Due to the plant's love of warm environments it would nest in the Cabled Vats that were transported across Ta-Metru. The Morbuzakh still managed to do significant damage to Ko-Metru and was responsible for the disappearances of several Ko-Matoran. Luckily, the Toa Metru were able to destroy the King Root and free the island. Inhabitants of Ko-Metru *Nuju - Now a Turaga *Ehrye *Matoro - Now a Toa; Deceased Category:Metru Nui Category:Ice Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Destroyed Locations Category:Locations